


Co-pilot

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: !human RK900, AU, Explicit Language, M/M, Routine, pilots au
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 1





	1. Введение

— Да ебтвою налево, Крис! — закричал Рид на второго пилота, когда они уже без скоростного козла приземлились на посадочную полосу из-за неверного расчета второго пилота. Гэвин взял управление на себя и, задержав штурвал, дал машине нормально снизиться.

— Ух, пронесло! Спасибо, Рид, что бы я без тебя делал? — смущенно отозвался Миллер с кресла второго пилота, нервно вжимаясь в него и перебирая варианты, думая: какое наказание ему грозит за такую «мягкую» посадочку.

— Угробил бы нахер самолет вместе с пассажирами, я, конечно, понимаю, что это твой первый раз, но ты бы мог быть понежнее с техникой? Самолеты — они как женщины, Крис, — усмехнулся Рид, поправляя свободной рукой фуражку, и зорко окидывая взглядом собеседника. — Надо всегда быть уверенным в том, что делаешь, — отозвался пилот, выруливая по взлетной полосе ближе к терминалу, ведя железного коня на обычное место.

— Ты скажешь или я? — скромно спросил Крис, наблюдая за действиями первого пилота.

— А? Ты про эту хераборину? Сча скажу, не ссы, салага, — тщательно прочистив горло, Рид включил микрофон и бодро заговорил. — Дамы и господа, говорит командир корабля. Наш самолет совершил посадку в международном аэропорту имени Джона Кеннеди. Температура за бортом 20 градусов Цельсия, время семь часов. Благодарим вас за выбор нашей авиакомпании. В скором времени к самолету будет подан трап, пожалуйста, оставайтесь на своих местах до полной остановки самолета.

Гэвин выключил микрофон и медленно, но уверенно подъехал к терминалу. Завидев нужное место, он полностью остановил самолет. Отстегнув ремень безопасности, он стал наблюдать, как сотрудники аэропорта начали быстро выгружать чемоданы из багажного отсека, небрежно скидывая их на тележку, прицепленную к машине.

— Не хочу быть занудой, но, как думаешь, Фаулер сильно разозлится за сегодняшнее? — сняв наушники и повернувшись к Гэвину, спросил молодой парень.

— Ох-хо-хо, да он не просто разозлится, он будет в ебаном гневе за такое, такие ошибки могут совершать первокурсники училищ, но никак не сертифицированные пилоты, Крис. Если бы ты еще больше закозлил, самолет собирали бы по винтикам и шурупчикам вместе с пассажирами, и это еще не самое, нахуй, страшное, что могло бы случиться.

— А что было бы самым страшным? — поежившись в кресле и вопросительно глядя на Гэвина, спросил Миллер

— Ты пробил бы шасси топливные баки и поджарил бы всех пассажиров, стюардесс, ну и нас двоих если не повезет.

*

— Хэй, босс, — салютовал Гэвин Фаулеру, — как поживаете, как детишки?

— Рид, ты мне тут не выебывайся, где твой салага Миллер? — яростно спросил Джеффри Гэвина, который спокойно попивал кофе из пластикового стаканчика

— А я ебу, что ли? Наверное, в комнате отдыха жопу просиживает, — вальяжно потягивая дешевый кофе, с ухмылкой поддерживал беседу Рид.

— Мне насрать, где ты будешь его искать, хоть, блять, на Аляску пешком иди, но чтобы оба были в моем офисе через 15 минут, иначе разжалую до стюарда, будешь ходить в униформе между рядами и разносить напитки пассажирам, — слова разъяренного Фаулера мигом стерли ухмылку с лица Рида. — Буду ждать вас в моем кабинете, — сказал Джеффри, захлопнув за собой дверь кабинета.

— Блять, блять, блять! — матерился себе под нос Гэвин, быстрыми шагами обходя офис в поисках бедного салаги. — Да куда ты, сука, вообще заныкался, — пробубнил себе под нос Рид, приближаясь к «секретной» курилке на пожарной лестнице. — Ага, сука, вот ты где. Ты какого хера тут забыл, ты же даже не куришь?

— Я… я просто вышел подышать свежим воздухом ненадолго, привести мысли в порядок, — печально ответил Миллер, догадываясь, зачем Рид пришел по его душу.

— Ебать ты озорник-затейник, свежим воздухом он решил подышать в Нью-Йорке, молодец какой, — с раздражением ответил Гэвин. — Вылезай, ЗОЖник хренов. Изволите ли пройти со мной в офис к Фаулеру?

— Как у него настроение? — вылезая обратно в помещение, поинтересовался Крис

— Просто отличное, хочет тебя прямо в губы расцеловать от счастья, Крис. Ты это хотел услышать? Он, блять, злой как черт, не дал мне допить ебучий кофе из-за тебя. У нас есть еще 7 минут, шевели быстрее ногами, работник месяца.

— По шкале от одного до десяти: насколько он злой? — нервно спросил Миллер.

— Пятнадцать, готовься к чему угодно, ЗОЖник, — подойдя к двери офиса, предупредил второго пилота Рид и медленно постучал в дверь кабинета.

— Входите, — отозвался Джеффри. — О, это вы, еще и вдвоем. Проходите быстрее и дверь не забудьте закрыть, — Фаулер смотрел на них двоих, как на котят, которые опять насрали мимо лотка, готовясь отчитать за раннее произошедший инцидент, который случился с самолетом в аэропорту, — Миллер, Рид не хотите ли объяснить, почему вы закозлили на посадке в идеальных погодных условиях на полностью исправном самолете?

— Сэр, в этом нет вины Гэвина, это моя вина, я запаниковал прямо перед посадкой и дернул штурвал, он помог мне, взяв управление в свои руки, и нормально посадил самолет, — виновато начал оправдываться Крис.

— Вау, чистосердечное признание, я знал, что ты честный пацан, Миллер, но не думал, что настолько. Ну что же, ты отстранен от полетов до выяснения обстоятельств, сдашь повторно экзамен и полное медицинское освидетельствование, можешь идти. Рид, останься.

Кивнув на прощание, Крис вышел и оставил Фаулера с Ридом наедине.

— Я все же стану стюардессой? — усмехаясь, спросил у начальника Рид.

— Ты думаешь я оставлю тебя без дополнительного балласта? Хер тебе, Рид! Я подобрал тебе нового второго пилота: молодой парень, с отличием закончил летное училище, если и с этим не справишься, отправишься прямиком в салон, разносить закуски, усек? — с небольшой угрозой спросил Джеффри.

— Да усек, усек, босс. А как зовут-то этого твоего балласта? — с улыбкой спросил Гэвин.

— Да хер его знает, никак не запомню. Найнс, вроде как, неплохой паренек, будете у меня как инь-ян, сука, сглажено работать, как часы. И больше никаких шуток-хуюток при взлете, ты в позапрошлый раз пассажиров перепугал так, что на нас грозятся подать в суд! — грозно стукнув кулаком по столу, пригрозил он. — Еще раз, и моральную компенсацию будем выплачивать из твоей зарплаты, и будешь ты месяц батрачить за аплодисменты при взлете и посадке. Все, пиздуй отдыхать, у тебя завтра в обед рейс.

— Понял, шеф, больше никаких шуток, так и быть… — наигранно кивнув, ответил Гэвин. — До скорой встречи.

— Да не дай, блять, Бог, Рид! Давай без происшествий хотя бы месяц, — кивнув, Рид молча вышел из кабинета босса. Выйдя из кабинета Фаулера, Гэвин заприметил Миллера в кафетерии и стремительно подошёл к нему.

— Мне жаль, Крис, правда, удачи тебе на повторном экзамене и этом медицинском осведетель… свидетельствовании… Осмотре, короче, ты, блять, понял.  
Рид сочувственно похлопал бывшего второго пилота по плечу.

*

Утро выдалось облачным, но ни одного намека на дождь не было даже на горизонте. Что не могло не радовать вечно угрюмого пилота, который стоял в комнате отдыха. Он всегда любил приходить пораньше и смотреть на подготовку самолета сотрудниками аэропорта, а нынче и с нетерпением ожидал увидеть своего нового второго пилота. В последнее время ему попадались сплошные козлы, которые думали, что знают все на свете, а на поверку, не знали они нихуя. Исключением из списка этих козлов был нервный Крис Миллер. Хороший парень, но не до конца подготовленный к внештатным ситуациям. Прошло часа четыре, прежде чем Гэвин понял, что настало время садиться в кабину.

«Труба зовёт» — усмехнулся Рид и направился к выходу, где его уже ожидал молодой долговязый мужчина. Улыбка тут же исчезла с его лица, как только он смог рассмотреть второго пилота. 

— Ричард?! Какого хуя ты тут забыл?! — Рид повысил голос, искренне недоумевая: где он так нагрешил, что судьба подкидывает ему такую херню.

— Гэвин?! Боже мой, столько лет, а ты вообще не изменился, все такой же, как и в училище… — Ричард смотрел и говорил, как заворожённый, будто бы увидел призрака из далекого и мутного прошлого. — Раз уж мы вынуждены лететь в рейс вместе, давай просто совершим перелет спокойно.

— Да ты, блять, шутишь. Из всех авиакомпаний ты устроился именно в ту, где работаю я. Это первый и последний наш совместный рейс, после мы идем к Фаулеру и говорим, что не сходимся характерами, мне эта еботня вообще не нужна, — сказал Гэвин, пока они шли по рукаву в самолёт. Рид даже не обернулся на Ричарда, следовавшего чуть позади.

— Как скажешь, Гэвин. Ты знаешь, я ведь тогда тайком пробрался на вашу присягу и выдачу сертификатов, ты был такой красивый в тот день. Я очень по тебе скучал, даже корил себя за то, что за год не додумался взять твой номер… — Найнс так и продолжил бы говорить, если бы Рид не перебил его.

— Прошу тебя, просто захлопни варежку. Давай спокойно совершим перелет, а потом будем говорить о наших чувствах и заплетать друг-другу косички, — зло процедил Гэвин.

Наконец-то рассевшись в кабине, оба пилота переключились на выполнение своих задач, проверяя все датчики и подготавливая самолет к вылету. Они оба сидели в гробовой тишине, нарушаемой лишь разговорами рабочих аэропорта, которые грузили багаж в самолет.

— Добрый день, дамы и господа, говорит командир корабля Гэвин Рид. От имени всего экипажа и авиакомпании Cyberfly приветствую вас на борту самолета Аэробус А687-899, наш рейс выполняется по маршруту Нью-Йорк — Лос-Анджелес. Время в пути составит 5 часов 24 минуты, — сухо по методичке прочитал Гэвин.

Через несколько минут, когда самолет уже был готов к взлету, они начали разгонятся по взлётной полосе и, оторвавшись от земли, приступили к стремительному набору скорости, исчезая с глаз зевак в огромной темной туче. С набором нужной высоты у них появилась возможность включить автопилот и дать рукам отдохнуть, пока самая передовая разработка Элайджи Камски работала на благо пилотов.

Рид и Найнс летели в тише уже почти три часа: Ричард думал о том, как Гэвин изменился и о том, каким горячим он был в форме, а Гэвин надеялся, что они спокойно долетят, не разглагольствуя о чувствах, да и, честно говоря, не любил он всю эту брехню и хождение вокруг да около — все знали, что он был упрямым и прямолинейным, всегда сразу говорил, что имеет в виду, без всех этих намеков, он их терпеть не мог до глубины души.

— Сука, опять, одно и то же каждый раз! — заворчал Гэвин, переключившись на ручное управление, когда они вошли в зону турбулентности. Завидев обеспокоенное лицо второго пилота, он решил уточнить причину негодования. — Два воздушных потока разной температуры на пути встретились, такое почти каждый раз на этом маршруте. Не смертельно.

Оставшиеся два часа они так и провели в тишине, и только перед посадкой Ричард осмелился задать вопрос.

— Можно я произведу посадку? — он почти моментально пожалел, что вообще спросил, потому что взгляд, который бросил на него Гэвин, был острее любого ножа.

— Доверил я как-то посадку второму пилоту, Крису. Пацан хороший, может, чуть постарше тебя, так он мне, блять, чуть не похерил самолет, так что давай лучше я сяду, а ты страхуй, а то, кто знает, может, откину коньки раньше времени, а тут как тут второй пилот идеально посадил самолет.

Посадка прошла для всех относительно мягко, Гэвин был даже рад, что солнечный Лос-Анджелес встретил их дождем: он терпеть не мог эту жару Калифорнии.

— Дамы и господа, говорит командир корабля. Наш самолет успешно совершил посадку в международном аэропорту Лос-Анджелеса. Температура за бортом 15 градусов Цельсия, местное время три часа двадцать две минуты, благодарим вас за выбор нашей авиакомпании, — проговорив все строго по методичке, первый пилот начал выруливать к терминалу и, остановившись возле рукава, нервно вздохнул.

— Ты в порядке? — неуверенно спросил Найнс капитана с небольшим волнением в голосе.

— Да, просто охуенно, — ответил тот ему, выключая приборы не глядя на собеседника.  
Все оставшееся время они оба сидели в неловкой тишине, по крайней мере, неловко чувствовал себя Ричард, Гэвин же тем временем проверял новости и смс, узнавая, что произошло нового, пока он отсутствовал в сети, попутно не забывая настрочить пару теплых слов начальнику.

_«_ _— Эй, босс, помните, я вам тут задолжал бутылочку «Джим Бима»?_

_— Какой же ты жополиз, Рид. Ты проиграл тот спор больше, чем полгода назад. С чего ты вспомнил про это сейчас? Чего тебе надо?_

_— Ну, почему же жополиз, просто вспомнил, что задолжал любимому_ _начальнику бутылку спиртного. Я могу отказаться от нового второго пилота и совершить следующий рейс одному?_

_— Ты ебанулся?! Это запрещено инструкцией! И нет, блять, не получишь ты нового второго пилота. Раз ты мне тут строчишь сообщения, значит, вы нормально совершили посадку. У него самый высокий рейтинг среди начинающих вторых пилотов. И тебя, сука, выбрали, чтобы ты его обучал, а не пререкался потому, что тебя что-то не устраивает._

_— Ладно-ладно, как скажете._

_— Если получу хоть одну жалобу, тебе пизда, понял?_

_— Ага,_ _ок_ _, понял_ _»_ __

И в этот момент он действительно понял, что не сможет избежать встречи с прошлым. И от этого осознания, он почувствовал, как волна разбилась об скалы. Волна из чувств, которые он испытывал к теперь уже постоянному второму пилоту.

*


	2. Глава Первая

*

— Эй, Найнс! — крикнул Гэвин, приближаясь к первокурснику в пустом ангаре. — Чем маешься? — спросил Рид, вальяжно облокачиваясь на второй ярус кровати возле него.

— Полковник взъелся на меня из-за того, что я поправил его во время летучки. Отстранил от полетов на неделю, — сказал Ричард, опуская авиационный шлем рядом с собой на кровать. — Подожди, а почему ты не со своим полком, вы же должны сейчас летать, отрабатывая внештатные ситуации? — обеспокоено спросил Ричард, встав рядом с сослуживцем, который был немного постарше.

— Меня поставили в пару с ебучим Декартом, а он слишком резко начал набирать высоту, я даже не успел шлем застегнуть нормально. Этот еблан сломал самолет, командир сказал катапультироваться. Ну, я и катапультировался, — проговорил он, снимая кепку и показывая небольшую обработанную рану. — Это вот от шлема, стукнулся при жесткой «посадке».

— Боже мой, Гэвин, — нервно произнес Ричард. — Сильно болит?

— Да херня, бывало и хуже. Я искренне удивлен, что у него ушло так много времени на это. Его командир отстранил, а меня освободил от учений на сегодня.

— Так ты пришел в надежде, что тебе сегодня перепадет? — усмехнулся паренек, игриво поглядывая на сослуживца из-под ресниц.

— А что, разве нет? — приближаясь и притягивая к себе долговязого парня, спросил Рид.

— А ты был хорошим мальчиком? — ответил Ричард с ухмылкой, прикрывая глаза.

— Нет… — прошептал Гэвин ему в самые губы.

— За это ты мне и нравишься, — также тихо отозвался Ричард и тут же подался вперед, впиваясь в горячие, чуть припухшие губы поцелуем.

Рид ответил с жаром и напором, перехватывая инициативу. Одной рукой он ещё сильнее прижал Ричарда к себе, второй — огладил затылок, шею, плечи Найнса, спускаясь по спине к крепкой идеальной заднице.

Ричард хмыкнул в поцелуй. Гэвин схватил его под ягодицей и дернул на себя, чтобы вжаться своими бедрами в его. Он словно хотел вплавить Ричарда в себя, этого невероятно привлекательного, но в то же время холодного и достаточно отстраненного парня. Он хотел забрать его целиком себе, чтобы никто и никогда больше не узнал, каким Рич умеет быть открытым, нежным и страстным.

Они долго самозабвенно целовались в пыльном бараке около курсантских кроватей, и в этот момент они словно были одни во всем мире. Гэвину сносило крышу от нежности, потому что чуткие длинные и чуть прохладные пальцы Найнса всё это время ласкали его затылок, шею, забирались под ворот форменной рубашки, оглаживая ключицы и разминая плечи. И это было так невероятно хорошо, просто хорошо.

— Найнс, Найнс, подожди, — мягко разрывая поцелуй, начал Рид. — Ты слышал? Кто-то идет.

Быстро отстранившись от Ричарда, Гэвин сделала пару шагов назад, осматриваясь в безлюдном ангаре. Рид подошел ближе к приоткрытой стальной двери, немного высунул макушку на улицу и огляделся. Неподалёку находился ещё один жилой корпус в окружении зелени, чуть дальше — ангары для обслуживания самолётов. Кругом ни души.

— Ну и что на горизонте видно? — с усмешкой спросил Найнс, усаживаясь возле него на одну из кроватей.

— Горизонт чист пока что? — серьезно ответил ему Рид, возвращаясь обратно в ангар и разворачиваясь лицом к Ричу. — Послышалось, что командир идет. Поверь мне, ты не захочешь видеть его в гневе

— А что ты натворил-то? — ответа не последовало. — Гэвин? Выкладывай, что случил…

Закончить фразу ему не дал внезапный крик, раздавшийся из-за двери ангара.

— Рид! Где тебя черти носят?! — дверь резко открылась и с характерным режущим уши звуком стукнулась о стену. — Так вот ты где! Какого хуя ты сбежал из медчасти?! Тебе же сказали лежать ровно и не рыпаться. Вот какого хера тебе непонятно было в этом? И что ты забыл в бараке первокурсников?!

— Я заметил, что после инцидента, что мне выдали чужой шлем, хотел спросить, не завалялся ли тут мой, — умело начал выкручиваться Гэвин.

— Да мне насрать, чего ты там хотел, маршируй назад в медчасть, иначе отстраню на месяц от полетов, — зашагав к выходу, он добавил: — Пошевеливайся, Рид!

Развернувшись возле кровати, Гэвин медленно проследовал вслед за капитаном, напоследок оглянувшись на Найса, подмигивая. Как только они вышли, Ричард быстрым шагом подошел к своей кровати. Подобрав в руки шлем и развернув его в руках, Найнс наткнулся на привинченную таблицу с инициалами «Рид Г». Улыбнувшись, он вспомнил истинную причину, по которой шлем Гэвина остался у него; вспомнил о их последней ночи вместе на окраине аэродрома, куда никто не заходит после захода солнца. И вспомнил, как старший курсант торопился вернуться обратно до рассвета, чтобы не вызывать подозрений у остальных сослуживцев. Ричарду хотелось бы больше времени проводить с Гэвином, дерзким и своенравным сорвиголовой, который наконец стал понемногу доверять ему, и который так много для него значил.

*

— Тут занято? — спросил Ричард с чашкой чая в руках, глядя на раздражённого Рида.

— Да, занято, — зло фыркнул Гэвин, отпивая кофе и оставляя его на стеклянный кофейный столик. Сам Рид расположился на большом мягком диванчике рядом с панорамным окном с видом на терминал.

— О, серьезно? И кем же? — нагло поинтересовался Найнс, садясь напротив в кресло.

— Да какая разница, раз ты уже тут? — Рид устало потер глаза. — Чего тебе надо? Выкладывай, раз уж мешаешь отдыхать перед полетом.

— Ты уже неделю избегаешь меня, почему? — поинтересовался Ричард, уводя взгляд и осматриваясь по сторонам, будто бы разглядывая интерьер комнаты для отдыха персонала аэропорта.

— С чего ты решил, что я тебя избегаю? — вопрошающе вскинул брови первый пилот, попутно надевая очки авиаторы и откидываясь на спинку диванчика, натягивая фуражку пониже.

— Мы уже почти неделю летаем вместе и едва ли говорили за это время. Я волнуюсь за тебя. Я не видел тебя четыре года. Думал, ты будешь рад нашей внезапной встрече.

— Мы не подружки, чтобы болтать в свободное время. Моя задача — нормально взлететь и сесть, а ты должен страховать меня, — грубо оборвав его, кинул Гэвин. — Господи, как я заебался, дай отдохнуть.

— Может, после рейса, пропустим по стаканчику в баре? За встречу, я угощаю.

— Посмотрим по ситуации, Найнс. Может быть, у меня уже будут планы.

— Удачи тебе найти планы на вечер за 20 минут до вылета.

Выдержав довольно продолжительную паузу, Ричард решил дожать своего коллегу.

— Так у меня получилось подкупить тебя возможностью бесплатно выпить?

«Господи, какой же ты настырный, Ричи», — подумал Гэвин про себя и взглянул на второго пилота еще раз. За то время, что они не виделись, Ричард почти не изменился: высокий и стройный, теперь еще и в форме пилота авиации, которая ему так бессовестно шла, всё тот же холодный и пронзительный взгляд светлых серых глаз, и эти его блядские губы, которые крайне редко озаряла улыбка — чаще всего высокомерная ухмылка. Гэвин вспомнил, как раньше ему хотелось стереть эту ухмылку ударом кулака в челюсть или крепким поцелуем. И до сих пор не может решить, чего же ему хочется больше».

— Подкупить бесплатной выпивкой ты можешь проститутку, а я, позволь напомнить, еще не согласился, и, к тому же… — Гэвина прервал звук телефонного оповещения, мельком взглянув на экран блокировки, он добавил: — Это не у меня, должно быть, твой.

— Это от Фаулера, хочет поговорить с нами перед выходными.

— Вот те на! А не написал, зачем? Или опять кота за яйца тянет?

— Нет, просто сказал, чтобы мы после рейса зашли к нему, как думаешь, зачем? — неуверенно спросил Найнс.

— Да я что, по-твоему, охуенный экстрасенс? Откуда я могу знать. Все, отъебись, дай отдохнуть перед рейсом. Заебал болтать.

Рич, медленно поднявшись, вышел из-за столика, чтобы размять ноги перед полетом. Не так он представлял их встречу с Гэвином: он-то думал, что Рид будет более приветливым.

Остановившись у стекла, он на секунду замер, осматривая просторы аэропорта из панорамного окна. На горизонте взлетал очередной самолет, а за ним другой зашел на посадку — все шло своим чередом, и это казалось так правильно: огромные самолеты весом в несколько тонн плавно рассекали облака. Где-то недалеко от него персонал аэропорта подавал трап и энергично разгружали чемоданы, скидывая их в тележку. Рядом с ним стоял их самолет, который готовили перед очередным полетом.

Они с Гэвином застряли в перелетах между Калифорнией на четыре дня. Если в первый раз погода сжалилась, и был дождь, то в этот раз Сан-Диего провожал их обратно в душный Нью-Йорк тридцатиградусной жарой. Если бы не кондиционеры в зале ожидания, то он бы уже давно свалился в обморок от теплового удара. И, почему-то, он еще очень сильно волновался за Рида: за то, что тот может задремать на солнцепеке и перегреться — от этого его не спасли бы даже кондиционеры, охлаждающие небольшую комнату.

Как только их самолет подготовили, он решил подойти и убедиться, что Гэвин все же не заснул. Приблизившись к нему, он несколько секунд не мог понять, бодрствует первый пилот или нет. Подойдя вплотную и поняв, что Гэв никак не реагирует, он, положив руку ему на плечо, начал слегка его трясти.

— Гэвин, просыпайся, спящая красавица, скоро рейс.

— Да Господи, — Рид снял очки и, положив их в нагрудный карман, продолжил. — Я не спал, мог не утруждаться.

Сев в кабину и пристегнув удавки, они проверили работу всех приборов и механизмов перед взлетом, а через некоторое время пассажиров начали подвозить к самолету.

— Ну что, шкипер, готов? Сегодня ты взлетаешь и сажаешь самолет. Заодно посмотрим, какой из тебя отличный пилот, — отодвинув гарнитуру сказал Гэвин. — И прежде чем начнешь возражать: это приказ Фаулера, по методичке, кстати, сегодня говоришь тоже ты.

Когда главный бортпроводник сообщил, что все готово к взлету, Ричард заговорил с пассажирами.

— Добрый день, дамы и господа, говорит пилот судна Ричард Найнс. От имени всего экипажа и авиакомпании Cyberfly приветствую вас на борту самолета Аэробус А687-899, наш рейс выполняется по маршруту Сан-Диего — Нью-Йорк, время в пути составит 4 часа 59 минут.

Запросив разрешение на взлет и включив двигатели, Ричард вывел самолет на взлётную полосу, постепенно ускоряясь. Потянув на себя штурвал он оторвал судно от земли, набирая высоту. Уже после набора оптимальной высоты, Найнс смог спокойно выдохнуть и поставить самолет на автопилот.

— Слишком резко оторвался от земли, шкипер, но, в принципе, неплохо, — отозвался Гэвин через гарнитуру.

Они провели оставшиеся четыре часа в относительной тишине, иногда переговариваясь с диспетчером. Машина несла их высоко над облаками со скоростью около восьми сотен километров в час. Когда пришло время снижаться, на горизонте уже маячил силуэт Нью-Йорка. Впереди их ждала самая сложная часть работы пилотов.

Гэвин вывел самолёт в горизонтальный полет и как командир экипажа оповестил диспетчера, что сегодня посадку будет осуществлять второй пилот. Глухо стукнули замки шасси, на приборной доске красный сигнал поменял свой цвет на зеленый. Ричард провозился с расчетами и чтением контрольной карты немного дольше положенного. Он запросил разрешение на посадку и, когда оно было получено, уменьшил режим работы двигателей и медленно отдал штурвал «от себя». Аэробус начал снижение чуть выше расчетной траектории. Гэвин отреагировал молчаливым взглядом в сторону своего штурмана. Он заметил небольшую промашку второго пилота, и теперь ему было любопытно, как Ричард исправит это отклонение, не выходя из расчётных параметров приближения к земле.

— Подходим к ближнему приводу, ниже на двадцать метров, — тихо, почти шепотом, чтобы не зафиксировали микрофоны выдал штурман, и уже громко — на запись:  
— Полет привода, скорость расчетная!

Ричард сверил приборы и посмотрел на землю, благо видимость была отличная, а взлётно-посадочная полоса сухая. На мокрой полосе при такой скорости авиалайнер нельзя было бы посадить, машина бы пошла юзом, а это могло обернуться настоящей катастрофой. Пришлось бы заходить на второй круг, еще минута, и для такого маневра было бы уже поздно.

Аэродинамический эффект руля высоты уже прижимал самолет к земле. Ричард напрягся и крепче ухватился за штурвал, капелька пота стекла по его виску за ворот рубашки. Несколько невыносимо долгих секунд, и шасси гулко стукнулись об асфальт взлётно-посадочной полосы, включился механизм торможения, двигатели заработали в реверс режиме, самолет сильно затрясло, но он стал уверенно сбрасывать скорость. Судорожно выдохнув Ричард стал выруливать ближе к терминалу, где их уже ждал трап и сотрудники аэропорта, которые начали выполнять свою обычную работу.

— Отличная посадка, если хочешь отбить пассажирам жопы, умник, — съязвил Рид кинув взгляд на Ричарда.

— Ты невыносимо душный, ты знаешь?

— Ты просто перегрелся от волнения.

— Нам еще ехать в офис, помнишь?

— Да господи, блять, конечно помню. Время шоу, умник, толкай речь.

— Хорошо, ладно, — прочистив горло и включив гарнитуру, Найнс начал говорить. — Дамы и господа, говорит пилот воздушного судна, наш самолет успешно совершил посадку международном аэропорту Нью-Йорка, температура за бортом 17 градусов Цельсия, местное время четыре часа двадцать пять минут, благодарим вас за выбор Сyberfly, — прочитал без запинки второй пилот, хотя его сердце все еще колотилось, как бешеное.

*

Зайдя в полупустой офис, Гэвин с Ричардом направились к кабинету Фаулера, чтобы поскорее закончить с этим. Подойдя вплотную к кабинету, Рид уже было занес кулак, чтобы постучать, но дверь открылась прежде, чем он успел это сделать.

— О, вот и вы, долго же, однако, ходите. Найнс, ты первый в мой кабинет. Рид, жди снаружи, увижу, что подслушиваешь, дам пизды.

Пропуская Ричарда вперед, Джеффри закрыл за собой дверь, и они с Найнсом уединились в кабинете. Пока эти эти двое беседовали, Гэвин решил отдохнуть и сделать себе кофе.

— Итак, Ричард, я хотел спросить у тебя по поводу Рида. Вы вместе совершили несколько рейсов за последние четыре дня. Как он себя вел? — грузно осев в кресле, спросил у молодого парня Фаулер.

— Эм, в целом довольно приемлемо сэр, ничего необычного.

— Хм, странно, даже не похоже на этого мудака, обычно он матерится на всех вторых пилотов. Так, что некоторые начинают жаловаться на это. Ну, тогда ладно.

— Сэр, я могу поинтересоваться, зачем вы это спрашивали? — с опаской спросил Ричард

— Он за последние пол года сменил столько вторых пилотов, что у меня была мысль, что будет легче его уволить, если вы не сработаетесь. Но, хвала Всевышнему, видимо, он устал выебываться. Ладно, ты можешь идти, на этом все, позови Рида пожалуйста.

— Хорошо, сэр, хороших выходных.

Выйдя из кабинета, Найнс увидел, как Гэвин тепло болтал с каким-то парнем. Внутри Ричарда на секунду забурлила необоснованная ревность. Но он успокоил себя тем, что даже не знает, состоит ли Гэвин с кем-то в отношениях сейчас. Медленно приблизившись к ним, он решил дождаться конца их разговора.

— Слушай, Крис, не хочешь сегодня со мной посмотреть новый фильм, ну, ты знаешь, с пивом и все такое? — подначивал Рид своего бывшего второго пилота.

— Ну нет, Гэвин, у меня на сегодня свои планы, прости, — усмехнулся в ответ Крис. — Почему бы тебе не пригласить твоего нового приятеля?

— Это ты про него, что ли? — бросил Рид, указывая через плечо на Ричарда. — Ой, да ну его! И что это за планы у тебя такие, а?

— Помнишь Тину Чен, которая авиадиспетчер? Я пригласил ее на ужин сегодня, — широко улыбнувшись, ответил Крис.

— Ну, ладно, Казанова, не буду тогда тебя задерживать, двигай на ужин с нашей горячей авиадиспетчершой.

Обнявшись и похлопав по плечу Миллера, Гэвин повернулся к Найнсу.

— Ну что, мне готовиться к худшему?

— Я бы так не сказал, мне кажется он сам устал.

— Ну, ни пуха! — сказал Гэвин больше себе, чем Ричарду.

Подойдя к двери офиса Рид сделал вдох и на счет «три» открыл дверь.

— Вот скажи мне, Рид, почему нельзя было сразу так? Твой второй пилот рассказал, что ты стал покладистым, как кролик, и все такое. Так что если будешь продолжать нормально работать в команде, может быть, и получишь премию в этом месяце. У вас следующий рейс во вторник, отдохните хорошо. А теперь свободен!

— Спасибо, босс!

На выходе из кабинета Гэвин чуть ли не столкнулся с Найнсом.

— Господи ты чего тут стоишь такой криповый? Караулишь меня, что ли?

— Как я вижу, планов на пятницу у тебя так и не появилось, так что насчёт выпить?

— Хер с тобой, ладно, пошли в твой бар, раз уж все равно за твой счет. К тому же, нужно отметить твою успешную посадку. Не без косяков, конечно, но ты отлично справился.

От этой нежданной похвалы от своего командира Ричард внезапно широко и мягко улыбнулся.

«Боже мой, Ричи, не знал, что ты так умеешь», — подумал Рид, и приятное тепло разлилось у него в груди.


	3. Часть Вторая

*

Было уже темно, когда Гэвин и Ричард добрались до небольшого бара на девятой улице. Рида вся эта муть с выпивкой в компании бывшего любовника не сильно прельщала, поэтому он без особого удовольствия покосился на неоновую вывеску на входе. «Hank`s Bar & Grill», — гласила вывеска. Бар находился в полуподвальном помещении жилого кирпичного дома, и, конечно, здесь было так же многолюдно и шумно, как и в любом заведении на Манхэттене в это время. Но, нужно отдать должное, обстановка царила довольно приличная. По одну сторону тянулась барная стойка, за которой высокий мужчина лет пятидесяти с седыми волосами и густой бородой разливал напитки гостям, по другую — стояли столики с уютными диванчиками. У дальней стены размещалась крохотная сцена с музыкальной аппаратурой и небольшой танцпол. Кажется, рядом была дверь в еще одно помещение, возможно, с VIP-кабинками, но идти проверять не хотелось, поэтому Гэвин примостился на диванчике за единственным свободным столиком в зале. Люди вокруг шумно что-то обсуждали, чокались, громко смеялись — короче говоря, хорошо проводили время. Шум толпы приглушала приятная джазовая композиция, доносившаяся из динамиков, и Гэвин немного расслабился.

— Что будешь пить? — спросил Ричард, склонившись как можно ближе к Гэвину, чтобы тот услышал его сквозь шум.

— Текилу! — крикнул в ответ Рид.

Найнс коротко кивнул и отправился к барной стойке, чтобы сделать заказ. Второй пилот быстро что-то перетёр с барменом, изобразил «два» на пальцах и указал в сторону их столика. Пока старик-бармен выполнял их заказ и попутно обслуживал остальных посетителей, Ричард развернулся вполоборота и стал разглядывать своего партнёра. И хотя внешне парень был абсолютно спокоен, внутри у него разгоралось пламя волнения. Ему не терпелось задать несколько вопросов, которые терзали его вот уже неделю совместной работы с Гэвином. Но вначале не помешает выпить и немного разрядить обстановку.

— Неплохой выбор бара, не ожидал от тебя такого, — похвалил Рид своего коллегу, когда тот вернулся с маленьким подносом, на котором стояли две стопки текилы, обсыпанные по краям солью, и на каждой сверху лежала долька лайма. Себе же Ричард взял незнакомый напиток голубоватого цвета.

— Рад, что тебе понравилось. Это мой любимый бар, — сев напротив и поставив напитки, ответил ему Ричард. — Но, тут иногда бывает шумно, знаешь.

— А мне нравится, люблю шумные места тут мне… тут более живая атмосфера, — ответил Рид, закидывая в себя одну стопку текилы и закусывая лаймом.

— Чувствуется мне, ты напьешься до конца вечера.

— Ну и что? Ну, напьюсь и напьюсь, че бубнить-то. Сам-то что пьешь?

— Это «Тириум». Коктейль на основе водки и ликера Блю Кюрасао, — пояснил Ричард, покрутив в своих длинных изящных пальцах бокал с сапфировым напитком и колотым льдом.

— Тебе идёт, — неожиданно мягко заметил Гэвин.

Повисла неловкая пауза. Гэвин понял, что залипает на эти невозможные руки, и всадил еще один шот текилы.

— Так, ладно! Кажется, надо попросить у бармена целую бутылку. Отрываться — так по полной, а? — Рид поднялся со своего места и подмигнул Ричарду двумя глазами сразу в своей дурацкой манере.

Прихватив уже початую бутылку текилы, а заодно тарелку с дольками лайма, Гэвин вернулся за стол и наполнил очередную стопку. Он поднял тектилу в жесте, словно только что произнес тост, и опрокинул алкоголь в себя. К этому моменту Ричард решил, что хватит тянуть кота за хвост, и пора переходить к разговору, из-за которого он, собственно, и пригласил первого пилота выпить.

— Мы не виделись 4 года, могу я спросить тебя о том, что было в… — Ричард не успел договорить, как Гэвин его перебил.

— Как я понимаю, летать нам вдвоем еще до пизды долго, спрашивай все, что хочешь, но не рассчитывай на длинные развернутые ответы, — сказал Гэвин, подливая себе текилы.

— Почему ты не отвечал на сообщения после твоего выпуска?

— Был занят, искал работу и все такое. Следующий вопрос.

— Почему ты не пытался связаться со мной?

— Потерял старую симку.

— Мог спросить у наших общих знакомых.

— Забегался, было не до того.

— Может, тогда объяснишь еще кое-что… — Найнс не успел договорить, так как Гэвин перебил его, не дав закончить фразу.

— Попридержи лошадей, загадочник, мне нужно отлучиться на минутку, если ты понимаешь… — встав из-за стола, Рид похлопал его по плечу и слегка неуверенной походкой направился к туалету.

«Долбанный Ричи! Бесит! Мы могли нормально посидеть! Но НЕТ же! Тебе неймётся с твоими вопросами! Уууу!!! Ну, зачем, скажи мне, ты опять лезешь в прошлое?», — закипало у Гэвина внутри, пока он пробирался через пьяную толпу на танцполе.

В кабинке, да и вообще во всем туалете, стоял сильный запах сигарет, не говоря уже о том, что за стенкой кто-то начал предаваться первобытному греху. Аж самому захотелось закурить или потрахаться, как в старые добрые времена, когда он еще был зеленым курсантом.

Рид как можно быстрее постарался справить естественную нужду и свинтить: стоны за стенкой становились всё громче. Выбежав из туалета и на ходу застёгивая ширинку, Гэвин не заметил огромного парня, возникшего в проходе, и случайно толкнул его.

— Ты охуел?! — пробасил мужик, разворачиваясь.

— Прости, дружище! — Гэвин попытался его успокоить и проскользнуть мимо. Но это тип был уже сильно поддатый, поэтому так просто отпускать его он не собирался, преградив Гэвину дорогу.

— Ты моё пиво разлил, мудила! — и правда, на его темно-серой футболке красовалось огромное мокрое пятно. Не успел Гэвин еще что-то ответить, как мужик сильно толкнул его в плечо.

— Кажется, это ты в край охуел, мужик! — с этими словами Гэвин нанёс короткий прямой удар парню под дых. Тот согнулся пополам, хватаясь рукой за место удара.

Гэвин предположил, что это должно остудить пыл обидчика, и собрался уже вернуться за свой столик, но мужик резко выпрямился и двинул кулаком пилоту прямо в челюсть.

И Рид был готов поклясться, что никогда не испытывал такой жуткой боли от удара. Когда он немного пришёл в себя от болевого шока, то заметил, что незнакомец был увешан кольцами, как сраная сорока. Немного покачавшись, Гэвин уже было занес руку для ответного удара, но противник его опередил и вмазал ему по морде с еще большей силой, чуть ли не припечатав бедного Рида к полу, но тот всего лишь потерял равновесие. Мужик так и продолжил бы его колотить, если бы не бармен, который перехватил руку дебошира.

— Не в моём заведении, сынок, — прохрипел седой и подозвал охранника. — А теперь попрошу на выход, вас обоих!

Дождавшись, пока этого бугая уведут подальше из поля зрения, Гэвин пытался медленно подняться, но равновесие его подвело, и он снова осел на пол.

— Подать руку помощи? — Ричард нависал над ним и с перспективы Рида выглядел еще выше.

— Я сам, — покачавшись, он медленно поднялся на ноги. — Примчался ко мне на спасение, как прекрасный принц? Я и сам бы справился.

— Я вижу все прекрасно по твоему лицу. Как насчет медицинской помощи? — Найнс положил руку на плечо Гэвина.

— Я ни за что не попрусь в больницу в вечер пятницы, ты хоть представляешь, какие там будут очереди?

— Можем поехать ко мне, я обработаю твое лицо, — Ричард на секунду замялся. — Если ты, конечно, не против.

— Приглашаешь на первом свидании домой, Ричи? Это даже не похоже на тебя, — Гэвин усмехнулся, облокотившись на барную стойку.

— Так мы на свидании? Или тебя так приложил алкоголь?

— Да какая разница, лови такси и поехали уже, это уже невыносимо терпеть.

*

Через час с небольшим Гэвин вместе с Ричардом пересекли порог квартиры Найнса. Как только включился свет, взору Рида предстали маленькие апартаменты. Они не выглядели обжитыми: везде стояли пыльные коробки, которые не были распакованы.

— Вижу, ты не спешишь распаковываться, Ричи, — съязвил Гэвин, глядя на то, как Ричард молча отдаляется по направлению к одной из комнат. Вернувшись с перекисью и пластырями, Найнс подошел к Риду, который тихо осматривал предметы интерьера гостиной.

— Садись, — Ричард кивнул головой в сторону дивана. — Тебе повезло, раны не особо глубокие, вроде бы даже не нужно зашивать.

— Да я вообще везучий находить приключения на свою задницу, — проговорил Гэвин, пока Найнс обрабатывал его раны. — Спасибо.

Рид закончил диалог на высокой ноте, будто бы хотел еще что-то сказать, но вовремя остановил себя. Свет от уличных фонарей освещал небольшую кухню, как думал Гэвин, потому что вся и без того небольшая квартира была заставлена коробками вдоль всех возможных стен.

Следующие несколько минут, которые растягивались будто бы целую вечность, они решили провести в тишине. Найнс был занят тем, что обрабатывал лицо своего коллеги, который нечаянно устроил потасовку в баре. Ричард держал лицо, но ему очень хотелось расспросить Рида про все: про училище, про их давние отношения, в основном. Не то чтобы Найнс ревновал Гэвина к другим потенциальным партнерам, в конце концов, они не пара чтобы тот ревновал своего товарища за иные моменты нескромной биографии. Ему все это очень сильно напоминало о том, как ребята со старших курсов в свободные дни устраивали бои: они с Гэвином всегда наблюдали за ними, стоя немного в стороне от всех. Они, наверное, так и сидели бы в тишине, если бы Ричард не начал разговор первым.

— Раз уж ты все равно у меня дома, может, посмотрим какой-нибудь фильм?

— А почему бы и нет, но только если закажешь пиццу, я жуть как проголодался, пока мы ехали, — слова Рида подтвердил его заурчавший желудок

— Ты хоть представляешь, как долго ее будут доставлять в пятничный вечер?

— Я видел в двух блоках от тебя местную пиццерию, она называлась как-то типа «Пицца от Стива». Судя по вывеске, у них должна быть лучшая пепперони в Северном Бергене.

— Ладно, тогда купим пиццу там, — Ричард устало сел рядом и, взяв пульт от телевизора с кофейного столика, передал его Гэвину. — Я закажу пиццу, а ты тогда выбирай фильм.

Рид устало перехватил пульт и стал листать каталог «нетфликса», выбирая среди огромного количества фильмов, но, казалось, что каждый он уже видел по несколько сотен раз. Отыскав среди тысячи однотипных фильмов незнакомую обложку какой-то второсортной на вид комедийной драмы, Гэвин решил, что уж лучше это, чем по двадцатому кругу смотреть одно и то же. Найнс на заднем фоне говорил по телефону с пиццерией, делая заказ.

— Они привезут пиццу через двадцать минут, начнем смотреть, что бы ты там не выбрал?

— Ооо, Ричи, это просто неогранённый алмаз среди драм комедий, тебе точно понравится, — из голоса Рида так и лился неприкрытый стеб над хозяином апартаментов.

Как бы сильно Гэвин ни старался подтрунивать над Найнсом, но второго, кажется, даже увлекло второсортное, по мнению Рида, кинцо. В нем не было ничего необычного, и, как бы не отнекивался первый пилот, его тоже сильно увлекла эта история. Он не был любителем таких фильмов, но этот был даже не настолько плох, как он рассчитывал.

Сам того не замечая, Гэвин немного сполз и облокотился на Ричарда: он не хотел вести себя, как влюбленная школьница, которая в обнимку с бойфрендом смотрела фильм, однако выпитый алкоголь делал свое дело, и Риду просто не хотелось лишними телодвижениями портить сложившуюся атмосферу.

Фильм очень увлекал обоих, но, несмотря на желание узнать развязку, уже через минут пятнадцать Гэвин начал понемногу засыпать. Он слышал фильм и периодически открывал глаза и продолжал смотреть. Он, наверное, так и заснул бы, если бы не рингтон телефона Найнса, который зазвонил, как гром среди ясного неба. Поставив фильм на паузу, второй пилот ответил на звонок, встав с дивана.

— Это курьер, не смог дозвониться через домофон. Надо забрать пиццу. Даже не смей смотреть фильм без меня, — тараторил парень, расхаживая по квартире и собираясь спуститься вниз

— Хорошо, не буду, иди давай быстрее.

После того как дверь квартиры захлопнулась, Рид откинулся на сиденье дивана еще больше и, сняв обувь, принял почти что лежащее положение, вытягиваясь на небольшом диванчике во весь рост. Казалось, что диван настолько длинный, что даже если бы Ричард лег, у него еще оставалось бы много места до края.

Гэвин изо всех сил старался не засыпать, зная, что вот-вот вернется его коллега с вкусной пиццей наперевес. После некоторого ожидания Риду начало казаться, что Найнс будто бы специально возвращался назад супер медленно. Через некоторое время усталость от рабочей недели и алкоголя начали брать верх над Гэвином, и медленно, но верно он провалился в царство Морфея.

Ричарда же, казалось, преследовала череда неудач с самого момента покупки квартиры: сантехника то и дело постоянно ломалась, некоторые розетки работали через раз, а теперь даже домофон, который работал на честном слове, покинул его. Расплатившись с курьером и забрав пиццу, Найнс направился обратно в подъезд и теперь уже ждал вызванный лифт. Он простоял с телефоном в руках две минуты, беспечно проверяя соц. сети. Как только он понял, что обычно лифт едет быстрее, тем более с 7 этажа, он уставился на циферблат над лифтом и понял, что тот не двигается от слова совсем. Он уже тысячу раз проклял этот тупой лифт, который, как ему казалось, мог сломаться даже от сильного порыва ветра. У него не осталось никакого выхода, кроме как подниматься на 10 этаж пешком. Он с легкостью преодолел первые шесть этажей, но после восьмого вынужденно остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание и передохнуть. Как только он увидел на лестничной площадке заветную десятку, то обрадовался так, будто бы забрался на Эверест без подготовки.

Как только он начал открывать дверь своей квартиры, то был готов к любым колкостям со стороны своего гостя, но, на удивление, в квартире было тихо. Ричард начал думать, что Гэвин сбежал, пока не подошел к дивану, и его взору не предстал мирно заснувший Рид.

Поставив коробку с пиццей на столешницу на кухне, Найнс осторожно подошел к Риду, вытащил из-под ноги того пульт и выключил телевизор. Отдалившись в свою спальную, он открыл шкаф и, взяв небольшой плед, подошел к Гэвину, чтобы аккуратно укрыть его. Он боялся, что если сделает хоть одно неосторожное движение, то разбудит гостя и нарушит момент.

Поняв, что смысла бодрствовать у него больше нет, он в последний раз бросил взгляд на Рида.

— Спокойной ночи, Гэвин, — прошептал он и направился к спальне, наконец-то падая в кровать после долгого дня и не менее продолжительной ночи.

*


End file.
